earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Champeon
=Physical Description= He looks tired, judging from the dark rings underneath his eyes. His dull black hair and mustache seem to be uncared for, but look as if they are groomed daily. His whole attire consists of red, and looks to be finely tailored by a leatherworker. The man looks slender, skinny and is barely over 5"4. Judging from his height, he looks around eighteen, but his mustache says twenty or so. His eyes zip around even though his face holds no expression other than tiredness. Sometimes his eyes may target you directly, but then after a second continue to zoom around his surroundings. Behind his right shoulder is a finely-crafted hand axe, sheathed in brown leather, with a tiny hole in the corner of the handle. It looks as if there is nothing around the hole, but a closer look shows an extremely thin wire tied through it. There is a rather demonic-looking book attached to his belt as well, which dangles on a chain to his left. There is also a golden ring on his left index finger. =Personality= He's a keeper. Rather than elaborate, most usually see him as weird. There is no other explanation, for his personality seems to... "shift," every day. Even during a moment he can shift from being a nice and humble person into a merciless and angry fighter. But that only counts if the person intimidating him means to be sincerely threatening, otherwise he'll just be nice through the whole way. Mercilessness aside, Cham isn't really a bad fellow. There are times when he's shy and timid and goes to show it. The only way to figure him out is to converse with him. =History= The Story of Cham - http://earthenring.wikia.com/wiki/You%27ve_Got_Mail%21 ((OVERHAULING)) A relatively young man (20), Cham began his life in Stormwind with his father, brother, and mother. His father was a engineer of sorts while his mother was a nurse. His brother... did not do that much, and held a variety of jobs at the time. However, Cham gained recognition through his brother, and through his journey in life would help greatly. While in a middle-class family, Cham' parents did not skip on the chance to give his brother and him education. They were enrolled in a private school with high standards. Cham did exceptional during his time there and was able to learn much. His brother fared well too, but kind of slipped as the school years passed by. While he was skilled in the technological arts, he also had a side for creativity and writing. Presently, he does not consider being an engineer, but rather a writer of some sort. However, if the moment arises, he could fix a wagon or oversee the construction of a damaged wall or structure. In truth, Cham is actually very adept at many things, such as engineering, repairing, and nursing. While he can do many things, he couldn’t draw a stick figure to save his life. Cham also can’t seem to realize his abilities, and always believes he’s actually inept at the things he’s learned. It only takes a gentle push and a word of assurance to get him moving. Unfortunately, before he could decide what to do on his eighteenth birthday, his parents were killed in accidents and impeded him from deciding due to the tragic loss. His brother, who was 21 at the time, had vanished into thin air. No whereabouts were discovered, and Cham believed any information would be forever kept in the shadows. However, he persisted in his life and became a freelance carrier. During his struggling years, he rose up from the ashes and became renowned as a quick and speedy delivery man. His clients have gotten their items a lot quicker than they expected, which resulted in tips of silver and gold, never copper. For three years he has been carrying items across continents. At the age of 20, he continues to satisfy customers who have wanted to deliver things to other people, but were too far away and the route too dangerous. He may be skinny and appear weak, but underneath that exterior lies a very special power. He gets no satisfaction with any weapons other than his fists, and that's where his powers lie. He does not work for military organizations other than the Argent Dawn due to their neutrality. However, he works for both the Horde and Alliance and is considered neutral. Even so, the Horde does not welcome him too greatly, for he is still a Human, and who else to stick a bomb in a package rather than deliver the specified product to an Orc? There are some in the Horde that trust him, for he has done some service for those people, but as for others, he is still a no-good good-for-nothing Human scum. Cham does not see either sides' perspectives because he's been on both sides. The carriers of the Alliance loathe him for his work, and thus spit on him where ever and whenever they can. As far as Cham knows, sides don't matter, only how a person acts, which is how and why he can sustain the glares and mutterings from the Horde members when he deals with deliveries on their side. Even if people don't understand, Cham believes "everyone is one and the same," and continues to stick to that phrase to this day.